NARUTO PHENEX: LAVA HOUND
by Zidane Lockhart
Summary: Berbeda dengan lainnya, Naruto Phenex sang pewaris Clan Phenex memilih untuk berpetualang ke dunia atas. Sejak kecil ia tidak pernah mau menerima Evil Piece, dan juga tidak pernah unjuk kekuatan seperti anggota Clan lainnya sehingga membuat ia dikucilkan karena dianggap lemah bahkan oleh keluarganya sendiri. Namun setelah 100 tahun berpetualang, ia kembali dengan sejuta kejutan.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, High School DxD milik Ichiei Ishibumi. Serta saya pinjam beberapa jutsu dari anime lain.**_

 _ **Genre: Adventure**_

 _ **Pairing: Naruto x . . .**_

 _ **Rated: T – M**_

 _ **Warning: OOC, typo, miss-typo, and many more. . .**_

 _ **Summary: Berbeda dengan iblis lainnya, Naruto Phenex sang pewaris Clan Phenex memilih untuk berpetualang ke dunia atas. Sejak kecil ia tidak pernah mau menerima Evil Piece, tidak pernah mengikuti Ratting Game, dan juga tidak pernah unjuk kekuatan seperti anggota Clan lainnya sehingga membuat Naruto dikucilkan karena dianggap lemah bahkan oleh keluarganya. Namun, setelah 100 tahun berpetualang, ia kembali dengan sejuta kejutan.**_

* * *

 _ **NARUTO PHENEX: LAVA HOUND By Zidane Lockhart**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Prologue**_

* * *

Dunia. . . sebuah dunia yang dihuni bukan hanya manusia saja, melainkan makhluk supranatural. Dunia yang dipenuhi segala macam ras, kekuatan, dan jenis. Di dunia ini bukan hanya manusia saja yang hidup, melainkan ada Tenshin (Malaikat), Da-Tenshin (Malaikat Jatuh), dan Akuma (Iblis).

Berbicara tentang malaikat jatuh, mereka adalah sekumpulan malaikat yang membangkang dari perintah Tuhan. Ciri malaikat jatuh dengan malaikat pada umumnya terletak di warna sayap, jika malaikat memiliki warna sayap putih seperti burung merpati, sedangkan malaikat jatuh memiliki warna sayap hitam seperti burung gagak.

Tidak hanya mereka saja yang hidup berdampingan dengan manusia, ada Youkai (Siluman), Naga, Dewa, dan makhluk mitologi lainnya. Sungguh dunia yang menakjubkan.

Mekai/Underworld (Dunia Bawah) adalah tempat tinggal para ras iblis sampai akhirnya para malaikat jatuh menempati dunia iblis karena tidak ada tempat yang cocok untuk ditinggali setelah diusir dari Surga.

Awalnya para bangsa iblis menerima kedatangan malaikat jatuh atas perintah Tuhan. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu, rasa haus akan kekuasaan menyelimuti kedua ras supranatural tersebut sehingga terciptalah perang besar yang bernama GREAT WAR.

Hari berganti hari perang semakin memanas, akhirnya para ras malaikat memutuskan untuk terjun ke medan perang untuk menengahi kedua belah pihak. Perang pun semakin memanas dan memanas. Sampai pada akhirnya ke tiga belah pihak memutuskan untuk melakukan genjatan senjata karena mendapatkan kerugian yang luar biasa dari perang itu.

Perselisihan sedikit demi sedikit mereda, kedamaian pun telah terasa oleh beberapa golongan. Namun, tidak untuk ras iblis. Mereka telah kehilangan Youndai Maou (Empat Raja Iblis) sebelumnya serta beberapa Clan iblis lainnya. Itu membuat ras mereka menjadi lemah.

Dan para penerus dari generasi Youndai Maou yang mengambil alih kursi pemimpin iblis. Secara umum, para keluarga dari Youndai Maou memiliki hasrat untuk berperang dan berperang. Namun berbeda dengan para Clan iblis lainnya yang tidak termasuk keluarga Youndai Maou, mereka tidak menyukai perang maupun perselisihan. Dengan terpaksa para keluarga Youndai Maou serta pengikutnya diusir dari Underworld.

Tidak terima diusir dari Underworld, para golongan Youndai Maou atau yang sekarang disebut fraksi Maou lama memberontak. Terjadilah perang sipil antara sesama iblis di Underworld. Namun, beberapa tahun berlalu akhirnya fraksi Maou lama berhasil ditekuk mundur. Ada empat iblis muda yang menjadi pahlawan perang, mereka yaitu Sirzech Gremory, Serafall Sistri, Ajuka Astaroth, dan Falbium Glasya-Labolas. Mereka berempat yang menduduki kursi Youndai Maou selanjutnya.

* * *

 _ **-Beberapa Tahun Setelah Perang Sipil Berakhir-**_

"Mati sana dasar sampah!"

"Kau tidak berguna!"

Terdengar suara caci makian dari iblis disebuah kota, cari makian itu tertuju pada seorang iblis yang berpostur tubuh remaja umur 18 tahunan, remaja iblis itu memiliki rambut berwarna kuning jabrik, berkulit tan, dan bermata blue shappire. Naruto Phenex namanya.

"Cih, selalu saja begini." Gerutu Naruto, ia memutuskan untuk mempercepat jalannya agar cepat sampai pulang ke rumah.

Setelah 15 menit berjalan, akhirnya Naruto telah sampai di depan pintu rumahnya, ia lalu membuka pintu itu. "Tadaima." Ucap Naruto, namun tidak ada jawaban dari penghuni rumah. "Mungkin mereka sedang keluar rumah." Gumam Naruto lalu berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya.

Saat hendak melewati ruang keluarga, Naruto tidak sengaja mendengar sebuah percakapan dari dalam kamar yang ia ketahui kamar kedua orang tuanya. Merasa penasaran Naruto memutuskan untuk menguping.

"Apakah kau bahagia dengan kehamilanku ini, anata?"

"Tentu saja tsuma, semoga anak kita lahir dengan kekuatan besar agar tidak mempermalukan Clan Phenex seperti **Naruto** itu." terdengar suara penekanan di kata Naruto.

"Oh ya, berbicara tentang Naruto, kau akan melakukan apa terhadap dia?"

"Seperti Clan lainnya, anggota keluarga yang lemah akan dipenjara seumur hidup untuk menutupi aib, dan aku akan melakukan itu pada Naruto."

"Begitu, aku juga setuju. Tapi, bukannya dengan membunuh Naruto akan lebih cepat?"

"Hmm, benar juga. Kalau begitu aku akan membunuhnya. Setelah itu aku akan membuat alibi kematiannya."

"Heh, tidak membuat alibi pun tidak apa-apa, toh tidak ada yang peduli dengannya. Jadi kita bisa santai."

Deg!

Naruto yang mendengar percakapan kedua orang tuanya sangat kaget, matanya membulat sempurna. Ia melihat dengan kedua matanya sendiri bahwa kedua orang tuanya berbicara seperti itu dengan tanpa beban, seperti hal yang sudah biasa.

' _A-apa mereka bilang? Aku akan dipenjara seumur hidup? Tidak! Mereka akan membunuhku! Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan! Aku harus kabur dari sini.'_ batin Naruto.

Naruto langsung menuju ke kamarnya, ia segera membereskan barang-barang untuk ia bawa bersama dirinya. Setelah semuanya selesai, Naruto langsung keluar dari istana Clan Phenex menuju dunia atas atau yang disebut bumi.

Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Underworld, Naruto melihat sekilas istana Clan Phenex dengan pandangan benci.

' _Phenex, Iblis, dan kalian semua! Lihat saja! Akua akan membalaskan apa yang telah kalian perbuat terhadapku.'_ Batin Naruto geram. _'Dan khusus untuk kedua orang tuaku, heh apa yang akan kalian lakukan ketika aku sudah kuat nanti. Mengemis memintaku untuk kembali ke pelukan kalian? Tidak akan! Aku bersumpah demi nyawaku sendiri bahwa aku tidak akan pernah kembali pada mereka!' lanjutnya_ lagi. Ia mun menciptakan lingkaran sihir dan pergi menuju bumi untuk mencari kekuatan.

* * *

 _ **-100 Tahun Kemudian-**_

Terlihat seorang pria yang kira-kira berumur 24 tahunan, berambut pirang jabrik, memiliki kulit tan dan mata berwarna blue sapphire tengah berdiri sambil menatap bulan purnama disebuah puncak gunung.

Ia memakai setelan tuxedo berwarna hitam yang dibalut jubah panjang berwarna putih dengan kanji _kebencian_ dipunggung. Jubahnya tidak ia pakai sepenuhnya melainkan hanya menggantung di kedua bahu saja. Terdapat sebuah katana merah menempel di punggungnya. Kedua tangannya ia masukan ke dalam saku celana menambahkan kesan keren di dirinya.

Dibelakang pria tersebut, terlihat seorang wanita kecil yang memakai gaun berwarna hitam putih, memiliki surai hitam panjang dan mata berwarna hitam gelap. Pandangannya kosong menatap pria yang berada dihadapannya dengan senyum tipis yang selalu menghiasi muka datarnya.

"Sudah seratus tahun berlalu sejak kita pertama kali bertemu. Dan sekarang. . . apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya datar wanita kecil itu yang sedang duduk di sebuah batu besar.

"Hn. Seperti yang kubilang dulu, aku akan mulai menjalankan dendamku." Jawaban yang tidak kalah datarnya dilontarkan dari mulut pria pirang itu.

"Begitu. Tapi, aku tidak yakin kau akan berhasil jika hanya satu orang. Sejak dulu kau tidak pernah mencari seseorang untuk kau jadikan anggotamu. Bagaimana kalau aku membantumu untuk mencari anggota yang kuat?" tawar wanita kecil itu.

Mendengar sebuah tawaran, pria pirang tersebut menyeringai tipis. "Hn. Aku tak butuh bantuanmu, sejak dulu aku tak pernah menemukan seseorang yang cocok untuk kujadikan anggotaku. Tapi kali ini berbeda, aku telah menemukan seseorang yang cocok untuk kujadikan anggotaku." Ucapnya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, **Chaos Brigade** akan semakin kuat. Jadi. . . siapa yang akan kau pilih untuk menjadi anggotamu, Naruto?" tanya lagi wanita kecil itu.

Pria pirang yang bernama Naruto semakin memperlebar seringainya, "Khu. . . khu. . . khu. . . tidak biasanya kau sepenasaran seperti itu ne, Ophis." Ucap Naruto sambil berbalik kebelakang menatap wanita kecil yang bernama Ophis.

"Hmm, satu hal lagi yang ingin kusampaikan." Ucap Ophis.

"Apa itu?"

"Ini mengenai keluarga iblis Phenex. Informanku mengatakan bahwa kemarin malam telah diadakan pertemuan antara Clan iblis Phenex dan Clan iblis Gremory." Ophis berucap.

"Gremory? Kalau tak salah, salah satu keluarganya telah diangkat menjadi Youndai Maou yang bergelar Lucifer kan?" tanya Naruto.

Ophis hanya mengangguk, ia lalu melanjutkan ucapannya. "Dipertemuan itu, mereka membahas tentang pertunangan yang akan diadakan kedua belah pihak."

"Begitu, jadi ras iblis ingin memperbanyak darah murni agar keturunan murni tetap eksis. Selama ini kita tahu bahwa darah murni iblis semakin lama semakin berkurang." Ucap Naruto yang menangkap maksud dari ucapan wanita yang berada di hadapannya.

Namun, Ophis menggeleng pertanda penjelasan Naruto salah dengan fakta yang ada. "Bukan seperti itu, pertunangan yang mereka bahas sebenarnya hanya pemancing belaka. Lord Phenex meminta tolong kepada keluarga Gremory untuk mengubah salah satu sifat anaknya yang terlalu sombong dengan kekuatannya. Semua kalangan sudah tahu bahwa Gremory memiliki Heiress wanita cantik yang bersekolah di Kuoh, dengan pertunangan sebagai pemancingnya pasti anak dari Lord Phenex akan menyetujui." Jelas Ophis.

"Lalu?"

"Sang Heiress Gremory pasti akan menolah mentah-mentah pertunangan tersebut. Sehingga Rating Game lah menjadi pilihan satu-satunya sebagai penyelesai masalah." Lanjut Ophis.

"Dan jika Heiress Gremory yang menang maka itu akan menjadi pukulan telah anak Lord Phenex sehingga akan memicu psikolognya. Persentase perubahan yang dialami akan besar, tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa anak dari Lord Phenex akan berubah." Sambung Naruto. Ophis hanya mengangguk setuju.

Naruto kembali menyeringai. "Sepertinya ini menarik. Dan jika Heiress Gremory kalah maka pertunangan akan diadakan. Namun mereka pasti menyiapkan rencana cadangan, kira-kira apakah itu?"

"Kekacauan." Balas Ophis kalem.

"Tepat sekali! Mereka akan menyuruh seseorang membuat kekacauan di pesta pertunangan. Disaat itulah peran Lord Phenex dan Lucifer dimulai." Naruto semakin memperlebar seringainya. "Menarik!"

"Jadi, apa maksudmu memberitahukan informasi itu kepadaku?" tanya Naruto kepada Ophis.

"Peerage yang dimiliki Heiress Gremory tidak sekuat peerage yang dimiliki anaknya Lord Phenex. Mereka dapat memastikan bahwa rating game akan dimenangkan oleh anak dari Lord Phenex. Jika mereka meminta salah satu dari anggota peerage Heiress Gremory yang membuat kekacauan maka itu sama saja bohong. Mereka pasti akan mencari seseorang yang lebih kuat. Dan ini kesempatanmu untuk memulai aksi balas dendammu." Jawab Ophis.

Naruto terkekeh pelan, ia tidak menyangka Ophis akan berfikiran jauh kesana. "Jadi, aku harus mendapatkan hati dari keluarga Gremory, aku juga harus menunjukkan kekuatanku agar dapat menjadi boneka mereka sebagai pemeran kekacauan. Dan kau, telah tahu betul apa yang akan aku perbuat selanjutnya. Seperti biasa Ophis, kau selalu mengerti akan keinginan anak buahmu." Puji Naruto lalu kembali menatap bulan purnama yang bercahaya terang tanpa ada awan yang menghalangi.

"Hm, aku tahu kau sangat membenci iblis meskipun kau sendiri adalah iblis, terlebih kepada keluargamu. Ini merupakan sebuah kesempatan untuk membunuh salah satu keluarga Phenex yang sangat kau benci."

"Kau memang benar. Baiklah, aku akan menjalankan saranmu. Tapi. . . sebelum itu aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu terhadapku." Pinta Naruto.

"Apa itu?"

"Bisakah kau. . . merubah auraku menjadi manusia biasa?"

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

Untuk jubah Naruto, ia memakainya sama seperti gaya angkatan laut di One Piece.

Untuk gaya rambut Naruto sama seperti Minato Namikaze, namun sorotan matanya sama seperti Ogami Rei di anime Code: Breaker.

Sampai jumpa lain waktu, saya minta kritik dan sarannya dari kalian. Dan soal pair Naruto? Mungkin ada saran? Yang pasti dengan alasan logis.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Balasan Reviews:**_ Makasih yang sudah memberi _saran, koreksi_ dan _kritik_ untuk fic ini dan maaf jika ada saran yang tidak diterima. Untuk pair Naruto telah ditetapkan bahwa gadis dari **Fraksi Iblis** tidak akan menjadi pair Naruto, dansayamasih meminta saran. Yang menanyakan _alur/plot/ spoiler_ cerita tidak akan saya jawab, biarlah itu terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita. And tenang saja, Naruto tidak akan membelot dari tujuan awalnya untuk _menghancurkan_ **Fraksi Iblis**. Jadi, di fic ini tidak ada unsur _romance_ -nya.

 _Reviews_ yang pake akun akan dibalas _via_ PM, itu juga yang membutuhkan tanggapan dari saya. Silahkan cek _inbox_ masing-masing, dan tentunya yang menanyakan alur cerita tidak akan saya jawab.

* * *

Sebelumnya dalam _**NARUTO PHENEX: LAVA HOUND. . .**_

 _Naruto terkekeh pelan, ia tidak menyangka Ophis akan berfikiran jauh kesana. "Jadi, aku harus mendapatkan hati dari keluarga Gremory, aku juga harus menunjukkan kekuatanku agar dapat menjadi boneka mereka sebagai pemeran kekacauan. Dan kau, telah tahu betul apa yang akan aku perbuat selanjutnya. Seperti biasa Ophis, kau selalu mengerti akan keinginan anak buahmu." Puji Naruto lalu kembali menatap bulan purnama yang bercahaya terang tanpa ada awan yang menghalangi._

" _Hm, aku tahu kau sangat membenci iblis meskipun kau sendiri adalah iblis, terlebih kepada keluargamu. Ini merupakan sebuah kesempatan untuk membunuh salah satu keluarga Phenex yang sangat kau benci."_

" _Kau memang benar. Baiklah, aku akan menjalankan saranmu. Tapi. . . sebelum itu aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu terhadapku." Pinta Naruto._

" _Apa itu?"_

" _Bisakah kau. . . merubah auraku menjadi manusia biasa?"_

* * *

 _ **NARUTO PHENEX: LAVA HOUND**_

 _ **Chapter 2: A Little Power of Naruto**_

* * *

Sebuah ruangan yang minim akan penerangan, perabotan-perabotan penelitian terlihat di setiap penjuru ruangan tersebut. Terdapat sebuah kursi di tengah ruangan, kursi itu telah di duduki oleh seorang pria pirang. Terlihat wanita kecil bersurai hitam panjang duduk di sampingnya yang tengah memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam tubuh pria pirang tersebut.

"Arrghhh!" suara kesakitan menggema di seluruh ruangan.

"Bertahanlah Naruto, sebentar lagi akan selesai."

"Tapi Ophis! Ini benar-benar sakit!" Naruto, pria pirang itu berucap sambil menahan sakit disekujur tubuhnya. Ia merasakan jika di setiap sel-sel dalam tubuhnya terasa sakit seperti ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum super tajam.

Ophis, wanita kecil itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

Beberapa hari yang lalu Naruto meminta kepada Ophis untuk merubah auranya menjadi manusia biasa, dan Ophis menyutujuinya. Saat ini Ophis tengah melakukan perubahan aura Naruto dengan cara memasukkan salah satu ular birunya ke dalam sel-sel yang ada ditubuh Naruto.

Cara kerja dari ular biru Ophis sedikit berbeda, jika biasanya ular Ophis digunakan untuk menambah kekuatan seseorang yang memakan ular itu maka kali ini berbeda. Ular Ophis yang dimasukkan dalam tubuh Naruto bertujuan untuk meng- _copy_ aura lain yang berada dalam radius 1 kilo meter dari tempat Naruto sehingga membuatnya dapat meng- _copy_ aura lain, ini berguna untuk melarikan diri jika hal yang merugikan terjadi.

Kebanyakan makhluk supranatural melakukan _sihir_ untuk menutupi aura asli. Namun Ophis berfikir cara itu tidak efektif dalam jangka waktu panjang. Dan juga cara itu hanya dapat menyamarkan satu aura.

Beda halnya dengan yang dilakukan Ophis, Naruto dapat meniru aura bukan manusia saja. Apa pun auranya dapat Naruto tiru jika itu masih dalam lingkup radius 1 kilo meter. Tidak menutup kemungkinan Naruto dapat meng- _copy_ aura Da-Tenshin (Malaikat Jatuh), Iblis, Malaikat, Youkai (Siluman), bahkan Dewa sekali pun.

Dan pertanyaannya, jika meng _-copy_ aura seseorang bukankah itu akan mengundang kejurigaan terhadap orang lain yang mengenali aura yang Naruto _copy?_ Disinilah alasan Ophis memasukkan sendiri ularnya ke dalam tubuh Naruto, bukan Naruto yang memakan ular Ophis.

Ophis mengendalikan ularnya agar dapat masuk ke dalam setiap sel-sel tubuh Naruto sehingga dapat menyatu. Jika hal itu sudah sempurna dan Naruto meng- _copy_ aura lain maka setiap sel-sel dalam tubuh Naruto akan memancarkan aura yang ia _copy._ Ini lebih kuat dibandingkan _sihir_ yang menutupi aura asli dengan aura lain.

Jika sudah sepenuhnya meng- _copy_ aura maka peran _kharismatik_ dimulai. Dengan mencampurkan _copy-an_ aura dan _kharismatik_ diri sendiri maka akan menciptakan aura yang berbeda sehingga aura Naruto tidak akan sama dengan aura yang ia _copy_ sebelumnya. Sungguh menakjubkan.

Bagi Ophis yang sejatinya adalah Naga, _Ouroborus Dragon_ sang ketidak batasan dan abadi, salah satu Naga terkuat didunia sekaligus eksistensi yang ditakuti hampir seluruh ras supranatural, baginya hal ini adalah hal yang sangat mudah dilakukan.

"Haaahhh. . ." helaan nafas lega keluar dari mulut Naruto setelah Ophis selesai memasukan ularnya ke dalam tubuh Naruto. Keringat bercucuran di setiap kulit tan milik Naruto.

"Ularku yang bersatu dengan tubuhmu dapat kau kendalikan semaumu." Jelas Ophis. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Ada yang harus aku urus." Lanjutnya lalu menghilang ditelan robekan dimensi yang ia buat dengan sangat cepat.

Naruto perlahan bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan untuk mengambil baju serta jubahnya, setelah itu ia memakai bajunya dan menatap cermin yang menampilkan wajah tampannya. Naruto menyeringai kecil ketika ia merasakan ular Ophis perlahan-lahan menyatu dengan sel-sel tubuhnya.

"Khu. . . khu. . . khu. . . kekuatan baru sudah kudapatkan. Nah, sekarang kita coba." Ucap Naruto lalu mulai konsentrasi dengan memejamkan kedua mata.

Sring!

Deg!

Naruto sedikit tersentak ketika ia tiba-tiba merasakan banyak aura dalam radius 1 kilo meter. "100. . . 200. . . 300. . . tidak, tapi 1000 lebih aura manusia yang berada dalam jangkauanku." Gumamnya.

Deg!

Lagi-lagi ia sedikit tersentak ketika merasakan aura yang berbeda, ia pun menyeringai. "Keh. . . ada tiga aura iblis. Menarik!"

Naruto membuka kedua matanya, seringainya kian melebar karena ia kini telah puas akan kekuatan baru yang menurutnya sangat berguna untuk pertarungan. "Tidak hanya untuk meng- _copy_ aura, kekuatan ini dapat mendeteksi seseorang. Jika aku kembangkan lagi maka bukan hal yang mustahil bila bertarung dengan penutup mata. Khu. . . khu. . . khu." Ucap Naruto lalu meng- _copy_ salah satu aura manusia yang berada dalam jangkauannya.

Sring!

Naruto menciptakan lingkaran sihir berwarna orange dengan lambang Clan Phenex dibawah kakinya. Perlahan tubuh Naruto bersinar terang lalu menghilang dalam kobaran api dari ruangan tersebut.

* * *

Sore hari telah tiba disebuah kota indah yang bernama Roma, kota yang berada di Negara Italia. Matahari nampak siap untuk turun dari singgasananya dan digantikan oleh sang raja malam, bulan. Terlihat bangunan pabrik tua yang berada di pesisir kota Roma, ladang-ladang gandum menjadi pemandangan indah disekitar pabrik tersebut. Dilihat dari tempatnya, pabrik itu merupakan pabrik tempat pengolahan gandum yang sudah lama tidak terpakai.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Terlihat Naruto tengah berjalan memasuki pabrik tua itu. Setelah berhasil masuk, ia melihat ke sekeliling yang hanya berupa kegelapan. Namun dirinya adalah iblis, ia dapat dengan mudah melihat dalam kegelapan.

"Hmm. . . dua aura iblis sedang menuju kemari. Dilihat dari auranya sepertinya mereka termasuk iblis liar tingkat menengah." Gumam Naruto yang merasakan dua aura iblis sedang mendekati dirinya. "Dan yang satunya lagi masih belum bergerak." Lanjutnya.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

" **HAHAHAHAHAHA. . . sepertinya ada manusia rendahan yang nyasar kesini."**

Naruto mendengar suara berat nan mengerikan dari arah depan. Ia yakin suara tersebut berasal dari salah satu iblis liar.

" **Kau benar, sepertinya malam ini kita akan berpesta."** Timpal salah satu iblis liar yang lainnya.

Trenk!

Seketika lampu yang berada di dalam pabrik tersebut menyala, itu membuat Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas rupa dari dua iblis liar yang berada di hadapannya.

' _Hmm. . . sepertinya yang menyalakan lampu adalah iblis yang dibelakang sana.'_ Batin Naruto.

" **HAHAHAHA. . . lihatlah manusia rendahan yang berdiri dihadapan kita! Rupanya dia mempunyai wajah yang tampan."** Ucap salah satu iblis liar tersebut.

" **Kau benar, aku jadi ingin menguliti wajah tampannya itu."** timpal iblis liar yang lain.

Sementara dengan orang yang dibicarakan, ia hanya berdiri tenang. Tidak ada ketakutan sedikitpun yang terlihat di wajahnya. Naruto masih tetap mengobservasi musuh yang berada di hadapannya. Ia dapat dengan jelas melihat sosok dua iblis liar yang menyerupai manusia biasa, berbadan tidak terlalu kekar namun memiliki postur tubuh tinggi yang ideal. Masing-masing dari mereka memiliki warna rambut berbeda, satu berwarna hitam dan satunya lagi berwarna putih.

" **Lihatlah Shiro! Manusia rendahan itu membawa pedang yang cukup menarik di punggungnya."** Ucap iblis liar yang berambut hitam.

" **Kau benar Kuro. Setelah kita memakannya aku akan mengambil pedang itu."** balas iblis liar berambut putih.

' _Dan. . . mereka juga membawa pedang di punggungnya.'_ Balas Naruto dalam hati.

Shiro dan Kuro bersiap menyerang dengan mengambil pedang masing-masing. Tidak lama kemudian pedang telah berada digenggaman tangan.

"Sepertinya mereka berdua adalah bekas bidak _knigh_ t." Gumam Naruto lalu mengambil pedang berwarna merah di punggungnya. "Maju!" ucap Naruto dengan seringai tipis.

" **Cih! Jangan remehkan kami MANUSIA RENDAHAN!"**

kedua iblis liar tersebut langsung melesat cepat menyerang Naruto. Kuro yang berada di depan langsung menyayatkan pedangnya _vertikal_ namun dapat ditahan dengan mudah oleh Naruto. Shiro yang berada dibelakang langsung berlari ke arah kanan dan menghunuskan pedangnya.

Naruto yang tidak mau terkena serangan langsung memberikan _sedikit_ dorongan pada pedangnya agar Kuro terhempas. Setelah berhasil lolos dari Kuro Naruto langsung menahan sayatan pedang milik Shiro, namun kali ini berbeda, ia langsung memberikan dorongan pada pedangnya agar Shiro terhempas juga.

" **Kena kau! Manusia rendahan!"** teriak Kuro sambil menebaskan pedangnya ke arah Naruto dari belakang namun. . .

Trank!

Dapat ditahan dengan mudah oleh Naruto menggunakan bagian sisi pedang merahnya. Naruto melompat kebelakang untuk menjaga jarak dengan musuhnya. Setelah itu ia menciptakan api berwarna orange kemerahan ditangan kanan. Dalam bermain pedang Naruto selalu memakai tangan kiri. Ia lalu menyalurkan api merahnya ke pedang, seketika pedang itu pun bercahaya merah terang.

Inilah salah satu kemampuan pedang Naruto, dapat menghantarkan panas lebih baik dari material besi manapun. Pedang Naruto dibuat dari material yang dapat menghantarkan panas dengan sangat baik dan cepat.

" **Woaah lihat itu Shiro! Pedangnya diselimuti api merah."** Ucap Kuro.

" **Khe khe khe khe ini menarik! Sepertinya aku benar-benar tertarik dengam pedang itu."** ucap Shiro.

"Hn. Berpikir kalian akan mendapatkan pedang ini? pikir lagi." Ucap Naruto datar yang membuat Shiro dan Kuro naik pitam karena diremehkan oleh manusia.

" **SI-SIALAN KAU MANUSIA RENDAHAN!"** teriak Shiro murka dan tanpa pikir panjang segera melesat menyerang musuhnya.

Naruto pun sama, ia melesat dengan cepat ke arah musuhnya. Setelah jarak mereka berdua sampai 1 meter, Naruto dan Shiro menyayatkan pedang masing-masing.

Trank!

Suara dua logam saling beradu menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan pabrik ini. Baik Shiro maupun Naruto tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Mereka saling mendorongpedang masing-masing. Namun tidak lama kemudian, terlihat sisi pedang Shiro yang beradu dengan pedang Naruto mulai meleleh, itu membuat Shiro kaget.

" **Mustahil!"** pekik kaget Shiro.

Naruto menyeringai saat melihat musuhnya dalam keadaan kaget. Ini kesempatan dia untuk membunuh Shiro. "Ini akhirmu, matilah!" ucap Naruto sambil memberi dorongan lebih kuat pada pedangnya yang menyebabkan pedang Shiro patah. Setelah itu Naruto langsung menusuk dada Shiro.

Cleb!

" **ARRGGHH! SIALAN KAU MANUSIA RENDAHAN!"** teriak kesakitan Shiro lalu perlahan-lahan tubuhnya berubah menjadi abu hitam pertanda ia telah mati.

Kuro yang melihat temannya mati pun sudah tidak dapat menahan amarah lagi. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung menyerang pelaku pembunuhan temannya dengan setumpuk amarah yang tak terbendung lagi.

"Bodoh." Gumam Naruto lalu menyayat udara yang berada di depannya. Seketika tercipta gelombang kejut berwarna merah yang melesat cepat menuju iblis yang berada di depan. Kuro yang tidak sempat menghindar dan telat dalam mengayuhkan pedangnya pun mau tidak mau terkena gelombang kejut yang Naruto ciptakan.

Crash!

" **ARRGGHH!"** teriak kesakitan Kuro, tubuhnya terbelah dua lalu menghilang menjadi abu hitam.

Prok! Prok! Prok! Prok!

Terdengar suara keprukan tangan.

" **Hebat juga kau manusia rendahan, dapat membunuh anak buahku."** Muncul iblis liar yang sedari tadi bersembunyi dibelakang. Iblis liar tersebut memiliki tubuh yang besar dan kekar serta wajah yang menyeramkan.

"Hn." Itulah respon Naruto, ia lalu menyimpan pedangnya kembali di punggung. "Sekarang, giliranmu iblis **hina**." Ucap Naruto yang menekan kata hina.

" **HAHAHAHAHAHA. . . mustahil manusia rendahan sepertimu dapat membunuhku."** Remeh iblis liar itu. Tanpa basa basi plus percaya diri tinggi ia segera menciptakan lingkaran sihir besar di depannya dan menembakkan _demonic power_ berbentuk bola besar ke arah Naruto.

Syut!

"Serangannya tidak dapat ditahan oleh dinding api. . . kalau begitu. . ." gumam Naruto lalu menyelimuti kedua tangannya dengan lahar yang keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya. Naruto lalu menghentakkan kedua tangannya ke lantai.

 **[Lava Wall]**

Boush!

Muncul dinding lahar didepan Naruto yang menahan laju bola _demonic power_ dari iblis liar tersebut. memanfaatkan kesempatan ini, Naruto segera merubah seluruh tubuhnya menjadi api dan berteleport kebelakang musuh.

Swush!

"Yo, kau melihat kemana?"

Deg!

Suara datar mengagetkan iblis liar tersebut. Refleks ia menoleh ke arah asal sumber suara agar dapat melihat siapa yang berbicara tadi, namun. . . .

Grep!

Sebuah tangan kekar mencengkram wajahnya dengan keras.

"Musnahlah."

Tangan kekar yang mencengkram wajah iblis liar tersebut mulai diselimuti api merah. Dengan sangat cepat api merah tersebut langsung merambat ke seluruh tubuh iblis liar itu dan membakarnya sampai tak tersisa.

" **ARGGHH!"**

Dengan begini, Naruto telah membereskan tiga iblis yang bersarang dipabrik tua itu. ia juga melihat bola _demonic power_ yang dikeluarkan oleh iblis liar tadi telah menghilang. Naruto juga melihat tidak ada bekas goresan di dinding lahar pertahanannya.

"Hn. Sudah cukup aku bermalas-malasan dikota ini. Aku harus segera menjalankan rencanaku." Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan keluar pabrik. "Nee, clan Phenex. Berisaplah menghadapi sesuatu yang besar." lanjut Naruto dengan seringai kejamnya.

". . . . sesuatu yang akan melenyapkan kalian semua."

 _ **To Be**_ ** _Continued._**

* * *

Tentang kemampuan meng- _copy_ aura lain saya dapat inspirasi dari anime Psycho-Pass.

Di chapter ini Naruto sedikit unjuk kekuatan. Tentang pedang merah Naruto, pedang yang ia pakai sama seperti pedangnya Genesis di game FINAL FANTASY VII: CRISIS CORE.

Segitu saja dulu yang dapat saya jelaskan dan jangan lupa review.

* * *

 **Zidane Lockhart**


	3. Chapter 3

Sebelumnya dalam _**NARUTO PHENEX: LAVA HOUND. . .**_

 _Ophis telah mengabulkan permintaan Naruto, kini Naruto dapat meng-copy aura lain. Ia telah bersiap untuk menjalankan rencananya._

" _Hn. Sudah cukup aku bermalas-malasan di kota ini. Aku harus segera menjalankan rencanaku," Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan keluar pabrik. "Nee, clan Phenex. Berisaplah menghadapi sesuatu yang besar," lanjut Naruto dengan seringai kejamnya._

" _. . . . sesuatu yang akan melenyapkan kalian semua."_

* * *

 _ **NARUTO PHENEX: LAVA HOUND**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Kuoh City**_

* * *

Suasana malam hari di kota Kuoh nampak tenang dan sepi, maklum saat ini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari. Kota Kuoh memang bukan kota ramai seperti kota Tokyo, kota ini hanyalah sebuah kota wisata dengan taman indahnya.

Sring!

Naruto muncul dalam lingkaran sihir memakai _tuxedo_ hitamnya, pedang dan jubahnya ia simpan dalam sihir penyimpanan. Saat ini Naruto telah sampai di Kuoh, lebih tepatnya salah satu gang yang berada di Kuoh.

"Hn. Sepertinya disini banyak aura," gumam Naruto. Kemampuannya mendeteksi bahwa ada beberapa aura yang berbeda dan Naruto kenali. Ia mendeteksi ada beberapa aura malaikat jatuh, iblis, dan manusia. "Keh, kota ini menarik." Lanjutnya sambil menyeringai.

Selama ini Naruto tidak pernah menonaktifkan kemampuan baru yang ia miliki, ini bertujuan untuk melatihnya agar dapat menggunakan kemampuan itu dengan maksimal.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah, dilihatnya ada perempatan gang didepannya. Naruto mulai berjalan maju, saat diperempatan ia mengambil arah kanan.

 _Tap! Tap! Tap!_

"Hmm. . . dua aura manusia dari arah samping kiri," gumam Naruto. Didepannya ada sebuah pertigaan. "Menarik. . . satu manusia dengan aura yang tidak stabil." Lanjutnya lagi. Naruto memutuskan untuk mengambil arah kiri. Tidak lama kemudian ia mendengar suara orang berteriak, lebih tepatnya wanita yang berteriak.

"KYAAA!"

Secara normal, teriakan tersebut tidak terdengar kencang. Namun, Naruto yang merupakan iblis dan iblis memiliki indera yang lebih peka dari pada manusia dapat mendengar teriakan tersebut. Meskipun Naruto mendengar teriaka itu, langkahnya tidak berubah sama sekali, santai.

Tidak lama kemudian, ia melihat seorang wanita yang hendak diperkosa oleh laki-laki tidak jauh didepannya. Naruto menyeringai tipis, "Jadi wanita itu yang memancarkan aura tidak stabil. Yah. . . tidak heran sih," gumamnya.

Naruto secepat kilat berlari lalu memukul wajah laki-laki yang hendak memperkosa wanita itu sekuat tenaga, mengakibatkan laki-laki tersebut terpental sampai menabrak tembok.

"Ohok!" laki-laki tersebut mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. "Cih! Siapa kau?" geramnya.

". . ."

"Ck! Sialan kau! Jangan ganggu kegiatanku!" laki-laki itu marah dan tanpa pikir panjang berlari menyerang Naruto.

Setelah cukup dekat dengan Naruto, laki-laki tersebut langsung melayangkan tinju tangan kanannya. Naruto dengan mudah menghindari serangan amatir itu dengan cara bergerak kesamping kanan, setelah itu Naruto lalu memukul tengkuk laki-laki itu sampai ia pingsan.

Bruk!

"Kau tidak apa-apa nona?" ucap Naruto sambil melihat wanita yang telah ia tolong. Gang tersebut memang gelap namun Naruto yang merupakan iblis dapat melihat dengan jelas kalau wanita itu sedang ketakutan. "Jangan takut nona, aku orang _baik,_ " ucapnya lagi sambil mengulurkan tangan kanan.

Tubuh wanita itu masih belum berhenti bergetar, ia masih ketakutan. Tidak lama kemudian wanita itu mulai menyambut tangan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, ia lalu membantu wanita itu berdiri dan mengajakanya keluar gang.

"A-aku Hyuuga Hinata, te-terima kasih banyak ano. . ."

"Naruto. . ."

"Te-terima kasih banyak Naruto-san,"

"Sama-sama,"

Naruto dan wanita yang tadi ia selamatkan yang bernama Hinata telah keluar dari gang, kini mereka berdua berjalan bersama di trotoar.

"Sepetinya sampai disini saja Hinata, aku tak bisa mengantarmu pulang karena masih ada urusan," ucap Naruto saat sampai di pertigaan jalan.

"Umm," Hinata mengangguk.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan keluar larut malam, itu berbahaya." Ucapan Naruto tidak bohong, selama masa hidupnya di bumi ia sudah banyak melihat iblis liar suka memakan manusia yang berkeliaran dilarut malam. Naruto kini mulai melangkah menjauhi Hinata.

"A-ano. . ."

"Hm?" Naruto melihat Hinata dari ekor matanya, ia menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Bo-bolehkah. . . aku tahu rumahmu?" tanya gugup Hinata dengan rona merah tipis dikedua pipinya.

Naruto tersenyum, lebih tepatnya senyum miris. "Jika saja aku bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu itu. . ." ucap Naruto membuat Hinata bingung, ia lalu melanjutkan langkah kakinya meninggalkan Hinata sendirian.

* * *

Naruto menatap topeng yang berada ditangannya, sebuah mantel hitam sudah ia kenakan, saat ini ia sedang berdiri di atap salah satu gedung di kota Kuoh. "Saatnya menjalankan rencana," gumam Naruto lalu memakai topeng tersebut. "Hmm. . . ada aura iblis tidak jauh dari sini. Keh, kuharap disana ada si _Heiress_ Gremory." Gumamnya lalu menyeringai dari balik topengnya.

Sring!

Naruto menciptakan lingkaran sihir teleport dibawah kakinya, ia lalu menghilang dalam kobaran api.

* * *

Pabrik bekas yang terletak di pinggiran kota Kuoh, merupakan sebuah tempat yang menyeramkan bagi siapa saja yang mendatanginya, apa lagi jika malam hari. Konon menurut warga sekitar, banyak kejadian misterius yang terjadi didalam pabrik bekas itu, dari hilangnya orang secara misterius sampai ditemukannya potongan-potongan tubuh manusia yang sudah tidak utuh.

Sampai saat ini belum ada yang tahu penyebab terjadinya kejadian tersebut. Namun dugaan kuat bahwa peristiwa itu merupakan sebuah kejahatan mutilasi seseorang, itu hanya dugaan saja.

Tapi, dari banyaknya orang yang mengetahui peristiwa misterius itu hanya segelintir orang yang mengetahui kejadian aslinya, lebih tepatnya sekelompok iblis yang mengetahuinya.

Malam ini merupakan malam perburuan iblis liar, kelompok iblis yang dipimpin oleh _Heiress_ Gremory sudah sampai didalam pabrik bekas tersebut menggunakan lingkaran sihir teleport khas Clan Gremory.

Sekelompok iblis tersebut terdiri dari lima orang, tiga iblis wanita dan dua iblis pria. Mereka sama-sama memakai seragam Kuoh Gakuen.

"Ano. . . _buchou,_ sebenarnya kita mau ngapain kesini?" pertanyaan datar namun terkesan canggung tersebut terlontar dari mulut iblis bergender pria dengan ciri-ciri berambut coklat jabrik, memiliki warna pupil mata senada dengan rambutnya, serta wajah datar yang tak dapat dihilangkan.

Yang dipanggil _buchou_ (ketua)menolehkan kepala kearah yang menanyai dirinya, "Lihat dan perhatikan saja Issei, kita akan berburu iblis liar yang meresahkan warga akhir-akhir ini," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Humph. . ." Issei, nama iblis yang bertanya tadi hanya menganggukkan kepala saja tanda mengerti.

"Dia disini," salah seorang iblis berkelamin pria dengan rambut pirang plus wajah tampan berseru.

Semua menoleh keasal sumber suara lalu mengalihkan pandangan mengobservasi sekitarnya.

" **Aku mencium sesuatu yang busuk, dan juga aku mencium sesuatu yang lezat. Apakah rasanya akan manis? Atau pahit?"**

Terdengar suara wanita yang menggema diruangan tersebut, semua memasang posisi siaga. Tidak lama kemudia, di depan mereka munculah seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang, wajahnya cantik dan tidak memakai pakaian.

"Jadi dia iblis liarnya. . ." gumam seorang gadis berambut _dark blue_.

Jika diperhatikan dari atas sampai bawah, iblis liar bergender wanita tersebut memiliki fisik seperti manusia pada umumnya, namun itu terbatas dari bagian kepala sampai perut. Kebawahnya memiliki fisik seperti monster yang memiliki mulut besar dengan posisi terbalik.

"Iblis liar tipe _Visor_. Kau telah membunuh majikanmu untuk mendapatkan kekuatan, kau harus mati demi menebus dosa-dosamu, atas nama keluarga Gremory aku akan memusnahkanmu!" Ucap tegas seorang gadis dengan surai merah indahnya. Ia adalah orang yang paling depan menghadap iblis liar tersebut, sekaligus orang yang dipanggil _buchou_. Rias Gremory namanya.

" **Hooo, kau sangat percaya diri sekali wahai iblis jalang Clan Gremory, aku akan melumuri tubuhmu dengan darah seperti warna rambutmu,"** remeh iblis liar tersebut dengan sebuah seringai yang mengintimidasi.

"Lelucon yang bagus untuk iblis rendahan sepertimu," Rias nampaknya tak terpengaruh oleh intimidasi iblis liar itu. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Rias langsung memerintahkan salah satu budak iblisnya untuk menyerang. "Yuuto!"

"Ha'i"

Orang yang dipanggil Yuuto segera melakukan serangan, ia membawa pedang dipinggangnya lalu melesat cepat menuju iblis liar tersebut. Yuuto bahkan tak terlihat.

"Dia menghilang?" tanya suara datar.

"Dia sangat cepat sampai kami tak bisa melihatnya," jawab Rias.

Sring!

Yuuto muncul tepat dihadapan iblis liar itu, ia lalu menyayatkan pedangnya,

Syut!

Crash!

" **ARRRGGHH!"** jerit kesakitan iblis liar tersebut karena kedua tangan monsternya terpotong.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Selanjutnya, seorang gadis loli berjalan santai kehadapan iblis liar itu. Ia lalu melompat dan meninju muka iblis liar tersebut sampai terpental jauh dan menabrak salah satu pilar yang menopang bangunan pabrik ini.

Bruk!

" **Ugh. . ."** ringis kesakitan iblis liar itu.

"Akeno," seru Rias.

"Ha'i _buchou_ ," Akeno, gadis cantik dengan surai _dark blue_ segera melangkah santai mendekati iblis liar yang sudah tidak berdaya. "Ara. . . ara. . .apa yang harus aku lakukan?" ucapnya dengan senyum tidak berdosa serta wajah lugu. Ditangan kanannya sudah tercipta percikan listrik berwarna kuning.

Srek!

Salah satu tangan yang tadi ditebas oleh Yuuto bergerak lalu melesat cepat menuju Rias yang tidak sadar akan serangan tersebut. Ia terlalu fokus pada iblis liar itu. Sedangkan dengan Issei, ia sudah menyadari hal itu namun tidak berbicara dan tak berbuat apa-apa. Issei hanya menyeringai saja.

' _Enyahlah dari muka bumi ini dasar iblis jalang!'_ batin Issei namun. . .

Sring!

Muncul seseorang memakai topeng, bersurai pirang, serta mantel hitam dan membawa pedang yang berapi merah. Orang tersebut segera menebaskan pedangnya pada lengan itu.

Crash!

Semua yang mendengar suara sesuatu terpotong segera mengalihkan pandangan, kecuali Issei yang sudah menggerutu dalam hati.

"Jangan lengah apa pun yang terjadi," ucap orang bertopeng tersebut datar.

"Eh?" bingun Rias, ia lalu melihat keadaan sekitar dan menyadari sesuatu. "Te-terima kasih. . ."

"Hn,"

"Siapa kau?" tanya Akeno, wajahnya sudah serius, tidak ada keluguan lagi.

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa, hanya ingin membereskan iblis liar yang berada disana," ucap orang misterius itu sambil menunjuk iblis liar yang sedang terpuruk dilantai.

Sang iblis liar yang mendengar ucapan itu pun emosinya memuncak, seakan mendapatkan kekuatan entah dari mana ia dapat kembali berdiri dengan tegak. **"SIALAN KAU MANUSIA RENDAHAN! BERANINYA BERKATA SEPERTI ITU TERHADAPKU. AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU SEBELUM KAU BERHASIL MEMBUNU-"**

Crash!

Teriakan iblis liar itu berhenti. . . semua menatap horror apa yang mereka lihat.

"Sudah kubilang, apa pun yang terjadi jangan lengah. . ."

Orang bertopeng tersebut, dengan cepat langsung menggorok leher iblis liar itu tanpa ampun. Darah mengalir deras, tidak lama kemudian tubuh iblis liar itu berubah menjadi abu hitam pertanda ia sudah lenyap dari muka bumi.

' _Kecepatannya gila!'_

' _Tak ada keraguan sama sekali,'_

' _Ara. . . ara. . . dia cukup sadis, nfufufufuf. . .'_

' _Cih, siapa orang ini?'_

' _Sepertinya menarik menjadikan ia sebagai bagian dari peerageku, kebetulan aku masih punya bidak knight. Dia cocok untuk bidak tersebut.'_

Batin mereka berlima secara bersamaan. Berbagai ekspresi wajah tercipta disana. Ada yang menjilat bibirnya sendiri seperti seorang _psikopat,_ ada yang kaget, ada yang tersenyum misterius, dan ada yang kesal.

"Ano pemuda-san, terima kasih telah menolong kami. Boleh kah aku tahu namamu?" tanya Rias sambil tersenyum seindah-indahnya agar dapat menarik perhatian orang bertopeng tersebut.

"Hn. Kau tak perlu tahu namaku," ucap angkuh pria bertopeng itu, "Oy, sepertinya ada yang datang." Lanjutnya sambil melihat kebelakang Rias beserta _peerage_ -nya.

Semua mengalihkan pandangan kebelakang dengan cepat, namun tak menemukan seorang pun yang datang. Menyadari dibohongi, mereka lalu menoleh lagi kedepan dan tidak menemukan orang misterius itu lagi ditempatnya tadi berdiri.

"Cih," Rias mendecih kesal. Rencana memasukkan orang bertopeng tadi kedalam _peerage_ -nya telah gagal. Sedetik kemudian ia kembali tersenyum, _'Tenang saja. Masih ada hari esok.'_

"Ara. . . ara. . . _buchou,_ sepertinya kau tertarik dengan orang misterius tadi," Akeno berucap dengan sebuah senyuman lugu khasnya.

"Kau benar Akeno. Dia memiliki potensi yang besar untuk memperkuat anggota _peerage-_ ku." Balas Rias.

"Ara. . . ara. . ."

"Baiklah, sepertinya masalah disini sudah selesai. Ayo kita kembali," ucap Rias.

Semua _peerage_ mengangguk. Akeno menciptakan lingkaran sihir teleport lalu menteleport semuanya agar dapat kembali ke ruangan klub, markas mereka.

Sebelum tubuh Issei benar-benar diteleport, wajahnya menunjukkan kekesalan plus ke khawatiran. _'Cih, tadi Asia sekarang orang misterius itu, aku harus mencegah iblis jalang ini untuk mereingkarnasikan mereka menjadi iblis. Biarkan aku satu-satunya manusia yang menderita karena direingkarnasikan secara terpaksa.'_

Dan mereka telah pergi dari pabrik bekas itu. Tanpa mereka sadari, orang misterius yang mereka anggap telah menghilang ternyata memperhatikan mereka selama ini, _'Khu. . . khu. . . khu, sepertinya ada yang benci karena direingkarnasikan menjadi iblis. Menarik! Aku dapat memanfaatkannya untuk membunuh Heiress Gremory. Nah sekarang, scenario baru telah terbentuk.'_

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

Maaf lama updatenya karena ada saran yang cukup bagus dari salah satu _reader_ , jadinya saya harus buat ulang _plot_ -nya lagi.

Topeng dan mantel yang Naruto pakai sama seperti Menma di Naruto The Movie: Road To Ninja.

Soal kemunculan Hinata, dia punya peran tersendiri. Dan yang mengetahui peran Hinata seperti apa hanya saya dan Maha Kuasa yang tahu.

* * *

Zidane **Lockhart**


	4. Chapter 4

Sebelumnya dalam _**NARUTO PHENEX: LAVA HOUND. . .**_

 _Issei tak terima dirinya di jadikan iblis, ia akan berusaha mencegah Rias untuk mereingkarnasikan manusia lagi._

 _Di sisi lain, Naruto yang mengetahui kebencian Issei terhadap iblis mempunyai rencana licik dengan memanfaatkan Issei._

' _Khu. . . khu. . . khu, sepertinya ada yang benci karena di reingkarnasikan menjadi iblis. Menarik! Aku dapat memanfaatkannya untuk membunuh Heiress Gremory. Nah sekarang, scenario baru telah terbentuk.'_

* * *

 _ **NARUTO PHENEX: LAVA HOUND**_

 _ **Chapter 4: Meet Tenshin**_

* * *

Pagi hari menjelang di kota yang di juluki kota seribu taman, Kuoh. Orang-orang mulai beraktivitas seperti biasa, ada yang berangkat kerja, sekolah, dan lain-lain.

Di antara jajaran apartemen yang mewah dan tenang, membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya terasa nyaman, terlihat sebuah kamar di lantai atas yang begitu tenang dan sunyi, membuat siapa saja berfikiran jika kamar itu kosong namun. . .

 _Kring! Kring! Kring!_

 _BRAK!_

"Jam weker sialan. . . aku masih ngantuk," gerutu seseorang, sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal.

Dengan sadis orang itu memukul jam weker sampai hancur total, bisa di bayangkan seberapa besar kekuatan yang di milikinya. Orang itu lalu bangkit dari tidurnya karena tak bisa tidur kembali.

"Hoaaamm. . ."

Mata _blue shappire_ orang itu redup, pertanda masing mengatuk. Rambut pirangnya terlihat sangat kusut, pertanda dirinya tak bisa diam saat tidur. Ia lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk melakukan pembersihan badan.

15 menit terlewati dengan sangat cepat, pemuda pirang itu kini tengah menghadap cermin, menampilkan wajah gantengnya.

"Sekarang. . . peristiwa apa yang akan terjadi?" gumamnya, menyeringai pada pantulan dirinya sendiri.

Ia lalu beranjak keluar dari kamarnya bukan. . . lebih tepatnya apartemennya,

 _Krieett!_

Membuka pintu,

 _Cklek!_

Dan menutupnya kembali, menampilkan sebuah tulisan di depan pintu 'Kamar 666, Naruto'.

* * *

 _ **-Heaven-**_

Surga, satu kata yang di dambakan hampir seluruh orang, sebuah tempat yang indah tiada tara, sulit di ungkapkan oleh kata-kata, dan sulit di bayangkan oleh akal logika.

Surga memiliki 7 tingkatan yang berbeda, dengan kualitas keindahan yang pastinya berbeda. Tingkat ke-7 merupakan tingkatan surga tertinggi dengan keindahan yang paling WARBIAZA. Di salah satu ruangan yang ada di tingkat ke-7, terdapat seseorang yang sedang duduk anggun di sebuah kursi kebesaran, ia memiliki ciri-ciri berambut pirang panjang dan wajah yang tampan dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya tanpa henti.

"Michael-niisama!" panggil seseorang yang baru saja masuk.

"Oh kau rupanya, Gabriel." Kata Michael, sang Malaikat berpangkat Seraph.

Gabriel adalah adik dari Michael, ia di kenal sebagai Malaikat tercan- bukan, tapi makhluk tercantik di dunia. Tidak hanya itu, Gabriel juga merupakan salah satu dari empat Malaikat berpangkat Seraph.

"Ada apa Gabriel?" tanya Michael, masih dengan senyumannya.

"Ano. . ." Gabriel sedikit gugup, ini pertama kali baginya ia meminta sesuatu pada kakaknya. "Apa ada pekerjaan lagi untukku?" sebelum meminta, ia bertanya terlebih dahulu.

Michael berfikir, "Hmm, akhir-akhir ini tidak ada kasus berat yang terjadi di bumi, itu membuat kita bisa bersantai." Gumamnya. "Tidak ada." Jawab Michael.

Terulas senyuman di wajah Gabriel, "Kalau begitu, bolehkan aku mengambil cuti dari pekerjaanku?"

"Cuti? Boleh saja, untuk berapa lama?"

"Hmm, kira-kira sebulan. Aku ingin berlibur di bumi." Jawab Gabriel, inilah permintaannya.

"Di bumi? Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Michael, sedikit khawatir.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku ingin lebih dekat dengan manusia." Jawab Gabriel mantap.

"Baiklah. . ." kata Michael.

"Terima kasih onii-sama."

"Umm sama-sama."

* * *

Tap _! Tap! Tap!_

"Hmm, aura bocah iblis itu berada tidak jauh dari sini," gumam seseorang, lebih tepatnya Naruto yang sedang berjalan santai di trotoar. "Lebih baik aku terus mengawasinya, aku merasakan ada aura suci tidak jauh berada di sekitarnya, meskipun terasa kecil, mungkin dia orang gereja." Lanjutnya sedikit menyeringai.

Naruto berjalan pelan di antara hiruk-piruk orang-orang yang berjalan, tujuannya kini hanya untuk mengawasi bocah iblis yang menarik perhatiannya kemarin.

Dengan kemampuan yang Naruto miliki, ia dapat dengan mudah melacak aura seseorang. Dimana pun keberadaannya, jika masih dalam jangkauan akan Naruto temukan.

Naruto menyakukan kedua tangannya di saku celana _jeans_ hitamnya. Kini ia sudah keluar dari zona keramaian, berjalan menuju ketenangan. Naruto berjalan kurang fokus, otaknya kini sedang memikirkan langkah-langkah untuk mencapai salah satu tujuannnya, membunuh salah satu keluarga iblis Phenex, lebih tepatnya adiknya sendiri!

 _Bruk!_

Sudah di bilang, akibat Naruto berjalan kurang fokus ia menabrak seseorang sampai jatuh saat belok di persimpangan.

"Aduduh. . ." ringis seseorang yang di tabrak oleh Naruto, dari suaranya yang terkesan _feminine_ maka Naruto dapat mengetahui bahwa seseorang yang di tabraknya adalah wanita, yang berambut pirang sama seperti dirinya.

"Maaf, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto sopan dengan nada sedikit merasa bersalah sambil menjulurkan tangan kanannya.

Wanita itu menerima uluran tangan Naruto.

 _DEG!_

' _Perasaan tidak enak apa ini?'_ tanya Naruto dalam hati dengan jantung yang tiba-tiba berdetak kencang.

Saat wanita itu menerima uluran tangan Naruto entah kenapa seluruh tubuh Naruto di selimuti oleh hawa yang tidak enak.

Wanita itu mendongkak, menampilkan wajah cantiknya kehadapan Naruto.

 _DEG!_

' _Di-dia! Tidak salah lagi! Dia adalah salah satu Seraph, Gabriel!'_ kaget Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto langsung melepaskan tangannya saat wanita itu yang ternyata adalah Gabriel sudah berdiri dengan tegak. Kini, perasaan Naruto sudah mulai menenang. _'Ini aneh, seharusnya aku bisa merasakan hawa keberadaan Malaikat ini. tapi nyatanya? Tidak! ada apa ini? mungkinkah ia menekan hawa keberadaannya?! Bisa jadi, yang kuketahui Malaikat merupakan makhluk paling pandai dalam menekan hawa keberadaan, terutama seorang Seraph seperti dia. Aku harus waspada!'_ kata Naruto dalam hati sambil menatap intens Gabriel.

"Terima kasih, ano. . ."

"Panggil aku Naruto, dan jangan berterima kasih seperti itu, lagian ini salahku juga karena telah menubruk nona, hmm. . . ano. . ."

"Namaku Gabriel, salam kenal Naruto-san." Kata Gabriel sambil mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud untuk bersalaman dengan Naruto.

' _Ghh! Aku tak mau bersentuhan dengan dia!'_ ucap Naruto, sayangnya yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah deheman singkat dan menerima uluran tangan Gabriel.

Kembali, Naruto merasakan hawa tak enak yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. "Yah, salam kenal juga." Ucap Naruto senormal mungkin.

Mereka bedua mengakhiri berjabat tangan, Naruto tentu saja tak dapat langsung pergi meninggalkan Gabriel. Alasannya? kan Naruto yang salah karena telah menabrak makhluk tercantik di dunia, ia tidak enak dengannya dan juga bersikap senormal mungkin layaknya manusia yang merasa bersalah.

"Naruto-san, bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu?" tanya Gabriel, sedikit gugup. Ia sedang berbicara dengan seorang manusia. Gabriel sudah tidak tahu lagi kapan terakhir ia bercengkrama dengan seorang manusia, karena itu ia sedikit gugup dan canggung.

' _Aku berharap kau enyah saja dari sini!'_ ucap Naruto. Lagi-lagi sayangnya hanya deheman singkat pertanda setuju yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Bisakah Naruto-san membantuku mencari penginapan? Itu juga kalau Naruto-san tidak sibuk,"

"Ah, tentu saja bisa Gabriel-san. Kebetulan ini hari minggu, jadi tidak ada kegiatan yang aku lakukan kecuali jalan santai." Jawab Naruto, sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih banyak Naruto-san." Ucap Gabriel sambil sedikit menunduk, wajahnya berseri.

"Sama-sama." Balas Naruto.

Keduanya lalu beranjak pergi mencari tempat penginapan, Naruto yang melihat Gabriel membawa satu koper berukuran sedang dengan 'murah hati' menawarkan dirinya agar ia yang membawa. Awalnya Gabriel menolak namun menghadapi sikap keras kepala Naruto akhirnya Gabriel menyerah saja.

Tak berselang lama mereka menemukan sebuah tempat penginapan, motel lebih tepatnya.

"Permisi, apa ada kamar yang kosong disini?"

"Maafkan kami Pak, kamar disini telah terisi penuh,"

"Begitu, sayang sekali."

Keluar dari motel, keduanya lalu beranjak pergi mencari hotel. Kebetulan ada hotel dekat dengan motel tadi, jadi mereka berdua hanya berjalan kaki untuk sampai disana.

"Permisi, apa ada kamar kosong disini?"

"Maaf Pak, semua kamar di hotel ini telah di boking."

"Begitu, terima kasih."

Keluar dari hotel itu, mereka berdua mencari hotel lainnya. Namun tak ada satu pun hotel yang menyediakan kamar kosong. Akhir-akhir ini banyak turis asing yang berkunjung ke Kuoh, itulah sebabnya tidak ada hotel yang masih menyediakan kamar kosong.

Semua hotel telah Naruto dan Gabriel singgahi, namun tak ada satu pun kamar yang kosong. Akhirnya mereka berdua mencari apartemen,

Sampai ke apartemen satu, keluar lagi, dengan alasan? Sudah penuh!

Masuk ke apartemen lainnya? keluar dengan Gabriel yang memasang wajah cemberut. Artinya? Sudah jelas kan?!

Menemukan apartemen yang lainnya? namun belum sampai masuk mereka sudah di suguhi tulisan yang bertuliskan 'Maaf, apartemen ini telah di boking selama sebulan lamanya.'

Pada akhirnya, mereka hanya berjalan-jalan di sepanjang trotoar.

"Haah," keluh Gabriel. "Apa tidak ada tempat penginapan yang menyediakan kamar kosong? Satu saja?" gerutu Gabriel.

' _Lebih baik tidak ada dari pada ada, kau membuatku tidak tenang.'_ Batin Naruto sambil melirik Gabriel dengan ekor matanya. Sepertianya ia tak tertarik dengan kecantikan Gabriel. Namun beda halnya jika dia manusia biasa yang tak tahu menahu soal makhluk supranatural.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Naruto-san tinggal dimana?" tanya Gabriel tiba-tiba.

Naruto menoleh, "Aku tinggal di apartemen sendirian," jawab Naruto seadanya.

"Benarkah?" kaget Gabriel. "Apa di apartemen tempat Naruto-san tinggal masih ada kamar kosong?"

"Hmm, setahuku tidak ada. Aku juga kebetulan mendapatkan satu kamar kosong, akhir-akhir ini banyak pendatang yang singgah di kota Kuoh." Jawab Naruto.

"Hmm, begitu. Tapi apa salahnya menanyakan lagi? Siapa tahu ada kamar yang kosong?"

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin Gabriel-san, aku sudah mengecek semuanya. Apartemen yang aku tempati akan penuh untuk beberapa hari ke depan," sanggah Naruto.

"Mouu~ di coba dulu kan tidak apa-apa."

"Haah. . . terserahmu saja."

Dengan pasrah Naruto segera menuntun perjalanan menuju tempatnya tinggal, namun dalam hati ia menyeringai senang, pasalanya di apartemen tempatnya tinggal sudah penuh. Jadi mau tidak mau Gabriel harus meninggalkan kota Kuoh ini, tidak mungkin kan Gabriel meminta izin agar boleh menginap di tempat Naruto? Bisa-bisa dia 'jatuh' nanti karena akan ada iblis yang selalu mengganggu kehidupan, yaitu Naruto.

Tak sampai setengah jam, Naruto dan Gabriel sudah sampai di apartemen yang terlihat mewah dan tenang. Itu adalah bangunan tempat tinggal Naruto.

" _Sugoi!_ Apartemen yang Naruto-san tempati sangat indah dan nyaman," kagum Gabriel. Meskipun dirinya selalu di suguhi pemandangan yang indah tiada tara di Surga, namun entah kenapa terdapat suatu kenikmatan saat melihat pemandangan hasil jerih payah manusia.

"Ayo kita masuk," ajak Naruto yang di beri anggukan mantap oleh Gabriel.

Keduanya masuk dan segera menghampiri resepsionis,

"Permisi, apa ada kamar yang kosong disini?" tanya Gabriel sopan.

' _Tidak ada. Sudah pergi saja sanah!'_ jawab Naruto dalam hati, masih dengan tampang datarnya.

"Oh kebetulan, ada satu kamar yang kosong. Orang yang menempati sebelumnya telah pergi karena ada urusan yang mendadak." Jawab resepsionis itu dengan sopan.

' _APA!?"_ kaget Naruto, dalam hati tentunya.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih Tuhan." Ucap Gabriel sambil mengucapkan syukur.

 _Hyuung!_

Kepala Naruto tiba-tiba pusing.

"Kalau boleh tahu, untuk berapa lama?"

"Satu bulan," jawab Gabriel cepat.

' _APA!?'_ lagi-lagi Naruto kaget. Satu bulan? Itu akan menjadi waktu-waktu yang merepotkan untuk dirinya. Sepertinya ia harus membuat rencana perpindahan.

"Baiklah, mohon tunggu sebentar." Kata resepsionis itu dengan sopan lalu mulai mendata. "Ini kuncinya," resepsionis itu memberikan kunci yang bernomer 667. "Selamat menikmati hari-hari anda."

"Umm, terima kasih."

Tanpa sengaja, Naruto melihat nomer yang tertera pada kunci kamar Gabriel. _'Haah, sepertinya satu bulan ke depan adalah hari tak tenangku_.' Kelunya dalam hati lalu ikut menuju kamar Gabriel untuk membawa koper miliknya.

"Woaa, ternyata kita bersebelahan ya, Naruto-san." Kata Gabriel senang. Saat sedang mencari kamar miliknya ia tak sengaja membaca nama 'Naruto' di kamar nomer 666.

"Yah, ini kebetulan yang bagus." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum ramah, namun di hatinya memendam kekesalan.

Naruto, mulai besok kau akan selalu di ganggu oleh makhluk tercantik di dunia.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

Tidak ada adegan pertarungannya disini. Soal kemunculan Gabriel? Dia memiliki peran sendiri.

Dari _review-review_ chapter sebelumnya, masih banyak yang menanyakan apakah anak dari Lord Phenex benar-benar akan di bunuh oleh Naruto? Tunggu saja adalah jawaban satu-satunya ;)

Dan yang ini, pertanyaan-pertanyaan apakah Naruto benar-benar _dark_? Apakah Naruto akan membelot menjadi orang baik? Jawabannya? Naruto akan menjadi _dark_ sampai akhir.

Sampai bertemu kembali di lain waktu.

* * *

 **Zidane Lockhart**


End file.
